Tip
Ozma, known as Tip, is the right hand of West and the former princess of Oz. She is the daughter of the late Samuel and Katherine Pastoria, and the former charge of Mombi. Biography Ozma was born to Samuel and Katherine Pastoria, the king and queen of Oz. However, soon after birth, her parents were killed by Eamonn on the charge of the Wizard. Sometime following, Ozma came into the care of Mombi and was renamed Tip. She was given "medicine" to change her into a boy, instead claimed to be due to "bad blood". For years following, locked in his room all the time and wishing to experience the outside world, Tip's friend Jack continually visited him, attempting to cut through the vines blocking the entrance to his home. After Mombi took in two stragglers, Dorothy Gale and Lucas, they discovered the existence of Tip. After Lucas was poisoned, they temporarily locked Mombi in her room and broke down Tip's door, freeing him. He escaped with Jack, the latter taking a jewelled dagger owned by Mombi. Free, they camped for the night in the woods. However, when Tip woke up, he had turned in to a girl, much to the surprise of Jack. Due to this, with Mombi having been seemingly killed by Lucas, Tip and Jack travelled to the kingdom of Ev, searching for a herbalist to make Tip's medicine. While Jack went looking, Tip attempted to scrub her face, hoping it to be a dream, to no avail. They eventually found a herbalist, who after inspecting the little remaining, revealed to Tip that it was a black elixir, and that she was naturally born a girl, with the elixir itself suppressing that. Because of this, Tip ran off. Jack eventually found her several stories above him. When he found her, he snuck a kiss, causing her to push him, accidentally sending him to his death. Ashamed at what she'd done, Tip found her way to a bridge. She carved an apology in to the railing, "SORRY JACK", laying the jewelled dagger on it, before climbing over. She was stopped, however, by a soldier, who promised to give her a place among his ranks. She was then taken to Glinda's orphanage. Refusing to stay there, she was met by Glinda herself. They were interrupted by the witch West, who wished to take her. They gave Tip the choice, which she musingly classed as either "nun or whore". She took a bath, during which a girl suddenly joined her, trying to convince her to join West. After her bath, Tip approached West, acknowledging that she knew it was her the whole time, and promising to join her so long as she could have access to her magic in return. In West's servitude, Tip brought her tea as she interrogated Dorothy Gale. West smashing the glass in anger, Tip left. She later served West tea again. West perceived that she'd upset her, but Tip reasoned that only people you loved could anger you. Growing fond of her, West replaced Miranda with Tip as her right hand. Soon after, Tip followed West in to Dorothy's cell again, watching as she tortured her. When she returned later to bring Dorothy food, she revealed that she was the boy she'd saved, refusing to save her as she wished Dorothy had left her. However, changing her mind, Tip brought Dorothy the key to the sewerage line. They were caught by Miranda, whose arm they managed to get caught in the lid. When West came with Glinda to come see Dorothy, they found Miranda. She claimed that Tip had helped Dorothy, but Tip feigned ignorance, claiming to have been preparing her tea all morning, causing West to kill Miranda. Assisting West in the Wizard's castle, Tip came across Jack, somehow alive, carrying a trunk for Princess Langwidere. Attempting to apologize, Jack refused her apology and was forced to show his mechanical body parts by Langwidere, leaving Tip shocked. After the discovery that there were witches in Oz, the Wizard sought out Mistress West to help determine which young girls they were. Tip attempted to stop them from entering her chamber, high and wallowing in self-pity, but she was carried aside by a member of the Wizard's Guard, Gore. He tried to hit on her, but she held a knife to his face, causing him to back off. West agreed to help the Wizard, so long as he allowed any witches to be given to West's care. Tip followed them to the scene of an explosion caused by a young witch. West attempted to save the girl, but she was forced to put her in a pit, initially protecting her. However, after her magic was exhausted by the Wizard, Tip found her battered body. She and West took Aithne out to a field, where Tip suggested West use her dagger to be more humane. Using magic instead, West was then intrigued by Tip's possession of the dagger, revealing it to bear the crest of King Pastoria, concluding that it was supposed to be handed down to his daughter, Ozma. Though initially in denial about it, Tip came to accept that she was in fact Ozma. In knowing this, West grabbed Tip and the two of them flew to the witches' sacred temple in Emerald City. In the crypt beneath it, West retrieved the spells of her late sister East. She had Tip drink them, hoping to allow her to gain East's magic. Immediately, she collapsed, recalling memories of her parents' deaths, before slipping in to unconsciousness. Believing her to be dead, West took her further down, to a small lake, laying her body to rest. Not longer after this, with West having given up and left to die on the floor of the witches' temple, Tip approached West, proving it to have worked. Appearances *"The Beast Forever"/"Prison of the Abject" *"Mistress - New - Mistress" *"Science and Magic" *"Everybody Lies" *"Beautiful Wickedness" *"They Came First" *"Lions in Winter" Gallery Promotional images NUP 172711 3830.JPG EmeraldCIty Tip 1.jpg Tip emerald city feature photo.jpg Behind the scenes *In L. Frank Baum's Oz novels, Princess Ozma is the long-lost daughter of King Pastoria and The Fairy Queen Lurline who was enchanted to be a young ragamuffin boy named Tip, short for Tippetarius, an orphan who lived with the witch Mombi. As the last surviving heir to Oz's throne, Ozma was found by Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, and with the help of the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, Jack Pumpkinhead and the Sawhorse, was made the rightful ruler of Oz. References